


With The Law Of The Vampire

by BLKGURLSMUSE



Series: Tara's World [1]
Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Demons, Explicit Language, F/M, Family Drama, Family Issues, Family Secrets, Female Character of Color, Interracial By Fantasy Standards, Murder Mystery, Not Beta Read, POV Female Character, POV Male Character, Sequel, Serial Killers, Supernatural Elements, Team as Family, Witchcraft, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-15 02:19:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5767525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BLKGURLSMUSE/pseuds/BLKGURLSMUSE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Far from what I once was, but not yet what I'm going to be...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Stockholm And Shreveport

**Author's Note:**

  * For [oreoangel320](https://archiveofourown.org/users/oreoangel320/gifts), [ArriannaBlood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArriannaBlood/gifts), [MISSALLBITE](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MISSALLBITE/gifts), [peepyhollow87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/peepyhollow87/gifts), [flowerymeerkat87](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerymeerkat87/gifts), [WifeOfAPoet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WifeOfAPoet/gifts), [sheshe073](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheshe073/gifts), [juju0268](https://archiveofourown.org/users/juju0268/gifts), [mimi45961](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mimi45961/gifts), [misssweetsweet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misssweetsweet/gifts), [madisonphoenixrising](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madisonphoenixrising/gifts), [Yalegirl03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yalegirl03/gifts), [madameprime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madameprime/gifts), [BabyDollRebel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDollRebel/gifts), [ktann](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ktann/gifts), [MsPoisonIvey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsPoisonIvey/gifts), [Msskipper2](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Msskipper2/gifts).



> Outwitting their enemies and escaping a death sentence. The Monarchs placed a bounty on the Northman Clan, propelling them into unforeseen dangers, forcing them into hiding. When the group is faced with yet another obstacle, alliances will be challenged. Will this impediment rip the fabric of the Northman Clan at the seam?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I sustain myself with the love of family.

****

 

**CIREE POV**

I'd got home from Johanna's house just in time to find Dad and Aunt Pam jumping out of their coffins for the night. And even though I'm a grown ass man, my family is the people I choose to hang out with on a Friday night. They are more fun than any frat party, I've been too, and I've been to a lot. Mom was doing her thing, she'd set out some chips, dip, and some warm True Bloods on the table in the dining room. I  barely had time to put my book-bag down, before I was hit with the sound of the vehicle approaching our long-snaking driveway. I was struck stupid for a moment as the smell of another vampire hit me. We rarely get visitors at night, and we've never got a visitor from a vampire.

Dad unlocked and opened the door and Pam almost leaped out of her chair. I could tell by the look on their faces, they knew who it was. Yet they both said nothing. That alone had me on the edge of my seat.

"I'll race ya." I challenged Pam and when she winked I knew it was on. We both rushed towards the door. The wind we stirred up causing's mom's newspapers to flurry up off the table.

"I win!" I called out in victory as I waited the whole second and a half for her to catch up with me.

"That's because you're a mutant." She clipped rolling her eyes at me.

We both stood at the bottom of the stairs and waited. I smiled in approval as a badass black Hummer cruised slowly up the driveway. The H2 was totally blacked out, windows, rims and all. Even my vampire eyes couldn't see who was inside, so I strained to be patient and wait for my surprise. We didn't have to wait long. As soon as the engine halted, the door opened and out came this young looking vampire. He was dressed casual and tattooed up.  I was surprised when Pam let out an audible gasp. My Aunt is generally indifferent and unemotional in any situation. At this moment, she looked like a pool of unrequited excitement. Her dolled up eyes brimmed with blood tears and she rushed over to the tatted vampire-dude, hugging him in a manner that made me smile. I was excited and undeniably curious, who the hell is this vampire?

"Ciree, this is Godric," Pam's voice was full of joy, "your grand-sire." She motioned for me to come closer and in my excitement, I sped over. My faster than lighting speed fascinated Godric, his silver-blue eyes gazed at me in amazement. I didn't mind his curious appraisal; I'd grown used to that kind of scrutiny. I know I'm different, and I've learned to accept it. Although it would be nice to know at least one person who's like me; it's very isolating being one of a kind.

"Hello, Godric." My greeting was warm, yet my tone lacked the enthusiasm that I actually felt.

"My grand-progeny..." Godric murmured holding his arms out inviting me in.

"Can I call you GG?" I asked. "I give all my family folks a nick-name..." Dad is Thor, Pam is Barbie, Mom is well, Mom is just Mom, I tried to call her Storm, but she slapped the hell out of me when I did."

"GG..." he repeated, giving it some thought... "Yes-Yes, you may call me GG." He nodded his in approval and smiled. "So do you have a nick-name Ciree?"

"Yes, lots of them, some aren't very nice," I told him in all honesty; which caused him to let out a little chuckle.

"May I call you Sol?" He asked, peering at me with pure wonderment. 

"That means Sun..." I replied and he wordlessly nodded. "Sure- nice play on words..." I nodded too. 

Man, I've got the coolest family. I thought inwardly. My grandpa looks the same age as me! Getting all into my feelings I crashed into my GG, giving him the best bro-hug ever.

 

 

 

* * *

 

**TARA POV**

The sun went down, replaced by a bright moon and a thick blanket of stars. Eric and Pam ascended from their coffins joining us for the night. Eric's wide eyes met mine, forcing his sexy lips to curl up into a half smile.

"Sit cha ass down bitches, so I can beat yawl blindfolded!" I goad my family while placing the case of Mexican Dominos on the center of the table. Just before I could really get into my trash- talk, I was cut off. All three vampires turned their head in unison towards the front door. They obviously sensed something I could not. 

Eric, Pam, and Ciree all heard the approaching vehicle before I did, in a blink of an eye, Pam and Ciree swooshed away, leaving the front door wide open, letting in the cold northern air.  

"Father..." Eric uttered, his voiced laced with confusion, and his expression matched his tone.

"Is he near?" I took in the air, taken aback, as I stood from my seat and peered into his eyes, searching, anxious for an answer.

He provided me with only a slight nod; his gaze remained fixated on the door. 

Elation was not a potent enough word to describe how I felt the night Godric came to see us. It was the first time he'd met Ciree and he also gave us the remarkable news we'd been waiting five years to hear. We can finally come out of hiding. Needless to say, it was an emotional event for us all.

Living in hiding for the past five years was easy for me, simply because I'd lived my life pretty much like this for the last fifteen years. What was hard was leaving my friends and family to fend for themselves again. I was only able to correspond with them twice a year, in fear of being traced. Luckily, there haven't been any issues with Sarah or anything else that Holly couldn't handle. I've spent most of my time loving Eric, learning to love Pam and watching my amazing boy become a man. The time I get alone with Ciree during the day is my favorite. For now, he's still aging like a normal human. I give him Wiccan lessons and Eric provides him with all the vampire knowledge he needs. 

I've got extensive research tools in the palm of my hand (ancient scrolls, grimoires and of course Google) and upon utilization, I've discovered so much about myself.

I'm what the ancient vampires call an Aalnnaqil, which means Carrier. I'm basically the perfect mixture of a human and a vampire. All these years I thought I was a witch, but I'm not a witch at all. I have a dormant vampire gene that carries over to my offspring. So even if I had a child with a human, the child would still be part vampire. This dormant gene does prevent me from aging as fast as a human. And my intimidating power to control vampires is vital for my protection.

As I take a look at my reflection in the mirror and was carried away on a wave of optimism. I'm almost 40 and I don't look a day over 25. That alone will raise questions upon my return home, and I'm not quite sure what the outcome will be once I tell the coven what I've learned about myself. I can't worry about that problem too much.

My biggest concern is Ciree. My son is very much a vampire, he just happened to retain some of my human traits. The best human traits if you ask me. I love that my baby-boy can day walk and eat food like a human. He's warm and his tears are blood-free. It's only at night, that his vampire side emerges and his craving for blood and sex takes over. I have no worries anymore. Eric is the best teacher; he's efficiently taught our son how to control his urges, in doing so there bond has increased tenfold. Gosh, I'm so proud of him. In only five years, he's completely fluent in Swedish and about to earn his Master's degree in evolutionary biology.

Will he want to come back to Shreveport with us?

 Now that he's an adult, he has the choice to stay and finish his final year in college.

It's a given that Eric and Pam love Sweden, they speak the language and they certainly look the part which makes me wonder... Will we stay here and openly correspond with our family and friends at home? I suppose that would be alright, at least until Ciree graduates. I've been dying to start a Facebook and Twitter page; my hot-selfies deserve to be posted.

Or will we return home immediately?

I'm hoping for the later, I miss my friends, the warm weather, and southern food.


	2. Pissed And Pleased

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No matter what you do or say, you can't please everybody...

** **

 

**PAM POV**

When Godric said 'Only take treasured and sentimental items; all other necessities will be met.'

I hauled ass straight to my room and grabbed every single pair of shoes I owned. There was no way I was leaving a single pair behind. I got all 150 pairs into my portable wardrobe case; or as Lil-Mutant called it 'The rock-star case'. And I dare anyone to complain about it. The Manolo's, Jimmy Choo's, Christian Louboutin's, Prada's, Giuseppe's and Buscemi's are all coming with me! I'm sure I can comfortably squeeze my things into Godric's Hummer, hopefully, he packed light.

Chocolate-Witch can fit her cheap jeggings, biker coats, and Harley t-shirts in a duffle bag. Besides, Eric's Viking swords and Lil Blade's ancient history books, most of their crap is worthless and can be shoved under the seat. Hmm, perhaps we'll need to drive two cars to the airport. I'll see if my little mutant can pull his head from his books, call Anubis airlines and schlep my things to the car when I'm done with the crap-chore of packing. Once I'm finally finished, I mosey back down the stairs to let everyone know I'm ready to leave this beautiful country behind...again... My plans were completely thwarted as I bottomed the stairs, seems some family drama is ensuing.

"Don't you see how fucked up this is?!" The kid was bellyaching again, I must admit when he's pissed; he looks fierce.

"You betta watch ya language!" Tara roared, and when I said roar, that's really an understatement- that bitch is loud, megaphone in an arena loud. "Hush up and listen to what your father has to say."

"I heard him alright - You both want me to pack up-leave my friends and my college just like that?!" Ciree's tantrums always commenced with him breathing like a human. He sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in. "Goddamn mom, I thought the running shit was over?"

"You will speak to your mother in a respectful manner Ciree." Eric warned- Shit- he couldn't intimidate a puppy with that tone. "You did not let us finish, we have more to say on the matter."

If this was anyone else Eric would have it under control, but Ciree runs over the both of them. And if I gave any fucks I'd be embarrassed by it. I was done watching the boring soap opera so I interjected.

"When you'll get done whining to each other, can I get someone to carry my stuff to the car."

"PAM! Does it look like we are fucking leaving tonight?" Eric bastardly clipped at me.

Well fuck this- I have no reason to be here. I grabbed my Michel Kors clutch and with a click of my red Prada pumps - I left my boring family to wallow in their domestic drama. I'll be damned if I stick around this dismal scene. I'm going to enjoy my last night in Sweden. Some lucky dame is gonna get sucked- fucked and killed...In that order...

 

 

** **

**ERIC POV**

As usual, Tara and I were unsuccessful in our efforts to reason with our child. He failed to hear my terms. I had no issue with him staying in Stockholm and finishing his education. To me, Stockholm is safer than Shreveport; simply because none of our enemies are here and all of them are there. However, it is imperative that Ciree remained evasive and followed our established protocol; the measures we've taken have kept us safe and I'll be damned if that changes. Alas, Ciree Godric Northman did not want us to leave him. Nor did he wish to remain covert.

"May I have a word with you Ciree outside?" Godric asked as he entered the room. My father had been listening, he clearly felt my frustration; and although I was grateful for his efforts, I am doubtful he will be able to reason with such a stubborn child.

"Yes GG," Ciree answered him, his voice, even his demeanor promptly calmed. My son is fascinated by Godric's -for a lack of a better word - swagger. He sees familiarity in Godric, his youthful appearance is disarming.  My defiant child obstinately followed my Sire outside.

Tara let out a deeply troubled sigh as she exited the living room. After a momentary thought, I decided against eavesdropping, my time would be better spent, figuring out a plan.

I'd been aware for over several months that we'd soon be able to come out of seclusion and I purposely kept what I knew from my progeny, my lover and my child. My reasons for suppressing such vital information would not be understood. False hope is foreboding and I did not want them expecting this to happen, just in case it did not. But the possibility of our return seemed likely once the shift began in the vampire hierarchy and Godric became King.

All of Sophie Anne's consorts were dethroned in a massive eradication, systematized by father, King Shellington and the newly appointed AVL Chancellor Roslyn Harris. New alliances were formed with Queen Beaumont, King Talley, and Shillington. I've yet to meet any of these Monarchs, but according to Godric, all are supportive of his movement. My biggest concern is who is not; retaliation is a major factor. Who will oppose my father? The four million dollar bounty that had been placed on us was remunerated by Godric and the three Monarchs. In return for our freedom, I am required by the Monarchs to act as a liaison concerning the opposing chancellors and monarchs. I will be the voice of my father and his allies; although, I am still unclear on what my actual mission entails or of the three monarch true agendas. I have my trepidations on accepting this offer. However, considering the measures taken on my behalf, I accepted. If I had not, it would appear to be ungrateful, or worse cowardly. Therefore I have no choice. I must return to Louisiana and be at my father's side.

Still, I cannot risk anything happening to my family. I wanted to leave and return to Shreveport on my own, but Godric would not allow it. He wanted everyone to have the choice.

"Sorry, Dad." Ciree wrapped his warm sturdy arms around my waist.

I nodded; he knows I forgive him, I will always forgive him, unconditionally. He sped off; he was to see his mother in an attempt to make amends with her. Silly boy, it would take more than a feeble apology and a hug to do that with her, my Tara is very stubborn.

"My child, I did not bring my portable coffin, do you own an extra, so that I may slumber when dawn emerges?" Godric asked, giving me a reassuring caress, letting me know Ciree was truly set straight.

"Of course father... Would you like to feed before dawn?" I asked. He could feel my appreciation of the burden he has lifted from me.

After all these centuries, I am still in awe of him. Although I wonder what he said to Ciree, I dare not ask, unlike me, my father would regard the child's privacy. It matters not anyway; As long as Ciree is obedient all should go according to plan.

"Yes, but only if you'll join me..." He answered and I was elated.

"Of course, then I shall ask Tara, I only feed on her."

"Very well, if she will have me..." Godric took a seat in the recliner and began reading one of Ciree's biology books.

Normally, I'd never share my lovely Tara; my Progeny has only tasted Tara once due to immediate need and that was over a decade ago. But with Godric, this would be a way of solidifying our family bond. I hope I am able to convey that to my beautiful lover.

In the lower level of the house, I enter our room and was pleased to see Tara smiling at her reflection in the mirror. She was leisurely brushing her long raven mane; I swear my dead heart sparks to life when her obsidian eyes gaze into mine.

"You look hungry she says." Giving me a knowing glance; her long eyelashes flutter seductively, while her plum lips drew back into a flirtatious smile.

"I am, but only for you, lover."

"You know how to butter me up, don't cha." Tara is no fool; she knew I wanted something... "Come here..." She is beaming now; I lean against the vanity, taking her hand in mine.

"Will you allow Godric the honor and pleasure of tasting you?"

A look of confusion marred her pretty features while she measured my proposal.

"Well," She paused for a moment. Her striking, heavily- lidded eyes examined my optimistic expression. "I suppose that would be alright, but just this once. My promise was to only feed you."

"Of course lover," This shall be the first and last time. "This is due to our celebration of liberty."

"Yes, so we are going home!" She shot from her seat and embraced me earnestly. "Ciree said he wanted to stay, but he promised to stay low-key and follow our orders to the letter." Now her doll-face looked at me even more thoughtfully. "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"To stay is what he wishes. Ciree is a man, and we can no longer shelter him."

She nodded in agreement; I could feel her resolve marginally slacken. "I'm ready to get better acquainted with my father-in-law now."

"Very well then," I was pleased, Tara always pleases me. "Let's enjoy the night shall we."

 


	3. Flesh And Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a change in pace  
> Of fantasy and taste  
> Do you like good music  
> Do you like to dance  
> Oh yeah  
> Hangin' out for a body shop at night  
> Ain't it strange what we do to feel alright  
> Oh yeah  
> So when will you call  
> I am experienced oh yeah

** **

**GODRIC POV**

"My arrival was not intended to disrupt your life." I expressed to Ciree in all honesty.

"I knew this day was bound to happen." He replied bluntly.

"Ciree, as a man, you must decide your path. Although I must implore, be mindful, your actions, your choices shall impact others."

"I understand that, and I've decided to stay," Ciree replied with assurance. Considering his protest, I knew he had made up his mind. I also understood his reasons. As a child, his reality was constant upheaval, the young vampire longed for stability. He wanted to discover himself. 

"And do you understand what that entails?" I inquired a little further, simply for the enjoyment of conversing with him.

"Yes GG - fully." He replied firmly, there was no mocking in his tone.

"You shall not vary from the design or there shall be consequences for us all."

"I promise - I won't... I want to stay here and finish what I started." He assured me further. With his tall stature, mannerisms, and features, Ciree reminded me so much of Eric. His wide dark eyes conveyed a knowledge well beyond his years- like Tara.

"Very well Sol, I believe you owe your mother and father an apology. I am certain some of the things you said to them was voiced in anger."

"It was, but they're always double-teaming me, I wish they'd talk to me, one on one, like you're doing."

I nodded in agreement, and just like that, my grandchild was gone. In all my years, I've never seen a vampire move so rapidly. Uncertainty was no longer in my heart, Ciree will obey our wishes. He is more than capable of taking care of himself. Alas, he will be significantly missed upon my return to Louisiana.

Ciree...

What a fascinating creature. How I regretted every moment I missed of his miraculous upbringing. I pulled in an unnecessary breath as I wondered. How was it possible to smell human and ancient at the same time- to be warm, with no heartbeat?

Intriguing...

Reflecting back on my centuries, I was unable to recall the last time I felt a pure excitement I feel when I am with him. Successively, Tara and Ciree have a way of conjuring spirits of awe and pleasure, something long lost to me. As I re-entered my old home, Eric welcomed me and presented me with an exceptional offering. From the moment I set eyes on my child's beautiful human, cravings of tasting her swam deep inside me. Her natural scent reminded me of honey infused with lavender, coexisting harmoniously with an indescribable ancient scent.

Simply put, Tara Thornton's beauty and scent are irresistible. If she tastes as good as she smells it will be a challenge containing my savage urges.

* * *

 

**TARA POV**

"Tara, you have such a fascinating child." Godric softly murmured, his cool and liquid voice flowing around me like silk. "Although it should come as no surprise, you are a fascinating creature as well."

"Why, thank you." My face felt so taut that I thought it might crack. I could feel my eyebrows draw upward when he slowly lifted my hand, pulling it to his lips for a sensual kiss.

"Please have a seat." I gesture with my other hand to the crimson- Victorian-settee on the opposite side of the room.

"Yes, if you'll join me." He gestured slowly with his hand for me to lead the way. I could feel his hot gaze on my ass as I strolled across the room.

"Beautiful." He murmured softly.

I took my seat and I grinned sheepishly when he sat so close to me. Internally I was clashing with myself; I was enjoying Godric's attention way too much. The sexy, boyish-looking vampire, with his dark hair and pallor skin-adorned with ancient runic tattoos. He's the opposite in appearance of Eric, yet I find myself drawn to him as well.

I could hear Eric approaching, he had returned from retrieving Godric's coffin out of storage. At the opposite side of the vast basement, he effortlessly placed the 200 lbs. coffin next to his own. As he neared, it breaks me out of my rumination, I began to feel ashamed. I knew Eric could sense my ever growing arousal. He sat down next to me and with a playful wink and a little affirmative nod of his head, he encouraged me.

Oh, my!

Now, I'm planted agreeably in-between two sexy vampires; both of them are ogling me like a starving man at a feast. The fact that my heart is pounding a mile a minute didn't help matters one bit. Eric clearly indicated in the past, my arousal is a vampire's aphrodisiac. My cheeks warmed at the thought of Eric feeling my kindling, thus igniting his provocation as well. Godric utters something to Eric in Swedish. 

"Hey...that's not fair fellas, speak English around me." I huff in frustration, my Swedish is shit, so I have no idea what was being said.

Whatever Godric said, caused Eric to smile wolfishly at me; conformation, I was the topic of their exchange. Eric slides closer to me, gently draping my long hair over my left shoulder. His fingers slowly glide from my knee, up to the swell of my thigh, dipping into the warmth between my legs. The contact made my eyes close, it felt positively electric, and my center moistened considerably.

"So warm." Eric purred.

Through heavily lidded eyes I gaze at him as he lustfully watches the rise and fall of my chest. I shudder with pleasure as Godric slowly begins massaging my tense shoulders, his thumbs in tandem, sliding up and down the nape of my neck. The firmness of his hands releasing my tension, forbidding my eyebrows from crinkling.

"How does that feel Tara?" Godric's soothing baritone flows in my ears, my heat warming his cool touch.

"Good." My voice is breathy and hardly there when I ask him for more. Godric maneuvers himself, so I'm on his lap and Eric positions so he is kneeling in front of me.

"Relax lover." Eric's voice chimes in like velvet in my other ear.

I lean back more heavily on Godric's body and he himself leans back to support me as I slowly recline. My eyes slammed shut and I feel the familiar touch of Eric's hands gently tugging at my off-shoulder sweater dress, pulling it further off my shoulders, down my breast, belly, and under my ass. Slowly my dress slips away, and I don't care; the heat of their unwavering gazes warm me even further. Eric gently shifts my foot, pushing my leg towards me to bend it at the knee. Godric's lips press against my neck and it feels like golden fire, my lips parting with a soft sigh. I'm pleasantly ensnared in the rhythmic motions of both men.

Eric's voice is smooth and steady. "Open your legs, Tara." He commanded and I positively submitted to him.

His perfect body nestles splendidly into mine and he hooks my leg over his broad shoulders. His soft lips start at my breast and trail down my stomach, until he's feverishly kissing my quivering thighs. He growled as the taste of my flesh exploded on his tongue. I swallow, arching my back slightly. I watch through blurry eyes as Eric licks and kisses my inner thighs, his wheat-colored hair falling over his closed eyes.

Godric's mouth dips down to suckle my neck. I didn't even realize they'd both bitten me until I felt the warm trickle of my own blood leisurely cascade down my neck and inner thigh. My body is no longer my own, I'm apart of them and them of me. I flush so hotly, my moistened flesh shudders with unrestrained need.

Taking pleasure in the flickering warmth of the candles lights around us, we carried on well into the late night hours; intoxicating each other with libations, caresses, and immeasurable amounts of pleasure...


	4. Mystery and Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tonight tonight  
> I'm on my way  
> I'm on my way  
> Home sweet home

 

**TARA POV**

My heart ached, the moment I boarded the plane without him, this is all so new to me; I've never been away from our child before. My return home was not supposed to be so bittersweet. The worst thing about being apart is the limited communication we'd have. Eric provided me with some reassurance, he seemed to be certain that within a few months, we'd be able to openly communicate with our son. But a few months to a vampire is a cake-walk, for me, without our son near for a day; it's like a life sentence.

I guess some might label me an overprotective mother. But you'd be overly protective too if your only child was a vampire-human hybrid. My child defies all logic even in the preternatural- creature world. And we all know humans fear what they don't understand so I try not to imagine how Supes would perceive him. I'd lose all semblance of sanity if anything was too happened to him.

It's been a week now and after settling into Godric's mansion in Shreveport, the next thing I do is go home to Bon Temps. I need to see my people, I miss them dearly. I'd also like an update on anything important that I've missed since the last letter I received less than a year ago. My go-to girl is Holly Cleary. She's as blunt and straightforward as can be and I would not have it any other way. I call her that morning and ask if she is free for lunch, she accommodates me and we arranged to meet at her house at noon.

I drove Eric's Porsche to her house, When I arrive she is waiting on her porch, we hug and she invites me in. We sat down on plush chairs in her cozy living room, that overlooked a well-manicured lawn aligned with trees; while enjoying a Mason-jar glass of iced, mint julep tea and cucumber sandwiches. She was cordial and all smiles, but I could sense something was troubling her mind, but I decided not to pry for the moment, and just enjoy our afternoon lunch. Holly is one of the toughest women I know. Just like me, she's been dealt a lot of bad cards in life, but through it all, she's persevered. And she wasted no time getting to her point and beginning our conversation where we left off months ago.

"I don't understand Tara if you're not a witch, how'd you cast the spells at the casino? How'd the incantations used to heal Eric and Pam work?"

"I'm not technically a witch- my ancient bloodline is," I said, trying to explain to her the best I can." My ancestors were a mixture of Wiccan High Priestess and royal-Vampire. That's why I'm half human, with dormant vampire blood."

She simply nodded at my explanation, took a bite of her sandwich and washed it down with some tea. She was still confused as all get-out.

"There's no doubt about it, I'm a supernatural creature and if I want a spell to work, it will." I went on to give her the full story about my origins. As I spoke, her face marred a blend of curiosity and trepidation. I have no doubts about it now; explaining this to the coven won't be easy.

"I've got some bad new Tara." She began, and as she did, I could see the color quickly drain from her face. "I didn't know how to tell you this, if you hadn't come back, I don't think I would have."

I knew it...I knew something was wrong with my friend- my instincts are sharp as knives.

"My goodness, what is it?" I sat on the edge of my seat and mentally attempted to brace myself for whatever it was.

"Arlene, Nicole, and Sookie went missing three weeks ago, deer hunters found Nicole's mutilated body deep in the woods by Gunther's lake house." She said, her voice trembled, while generous tears welled in her eyes. "My god –Tara...Nicole's eyes, her ears and tongue were cut off and missing." Unable to contain her dismay any longer, my friend began to weep solemnly.

After the initial shock set in, I was right there with her; we mournfully wept for our beloved friends, our sisters...Several long moments passed before we're able to somewhat gather ourselves.

"Parish Sheriff, Bud Dearborn, his deputy Alcee Beck along with corner Mike Spencer did well with the initial collecting of evidence and questioning the locals." She shook her head in exasperation. "But the next day Nicole's mother was contacted and everything became a circus. We had the media down here for a week and a big-time New Orleans FBI agent questioned everyone in the Coven."

She reached for the box of tissues on the coffee table, dabbing her smudged eyeliner. "He said he believes Nicole's death is the work of a ritualist serial killer and due to our religion, we all may be in danger."

She pulled a card from her purse and handed it to me.

_ Special Agent Franklin Mott -New Orleans FBI   _

I read the card aloud as I thought about my friends...Nicole Ashley Wright, Arlene Fowler, and Sookie Stackhouse- they're fledgling coven members, the only thing they have in common is their Wiccan heritage and the fact that they were all working together at the Moon Goddess Emporium the night they were kidnapped.

Nicole's mother Carmen Wright is a civil-rights lawyer in New Orleans; I'm sure that Franklin Mott was sent here upon her request. And I'm thankful for it -I'll need all the help I can get in finding justice for our friends. 

Who in the world would want to hurt a sweet 22-year-old woman and in such a sinister –deviant manner...? Is Arlene and Sookie still alive- being tortured? Could this be an extortion attempt...Perhaps this is someone's twisted revenge, does our coven have a new dangerous rival? Lord knows I've seen my fair share of all types of bullshit, but this...this is a whole new level of fucked-up.

"Close Moon Goddess indefinitely and stay with the girls at the Coven, its way to isolated here," I suggested, although to Holly it obviously sounded like an order.

"Tara, I'm not leaving my home," she said, slowly and carefully, I could tell she was thinking about it, but unlike me, Holly was never the type to run or hide, no matter what.

"You should not be here alone. If that FBI agent is right, you could be in danger."

"Where are you going?" she said judiciously, Holly could plainly see that I was madder than a wet hen in a tote sack.

"Is Mrs. Wright still in town? I asked.

"No she left right after Nicole's body was taken to New Orleans for the autopsy, her funeral was just yesterday. Holly's hands settled on her round hips. "Are you staying in town or driving back to Shreveport tonight?"

"Looks like I'll be staying at the Coven, keeping a watchful eye on the girls," I said confidently. Eric sure won't like it, but I'll deal with him later.

She looked stunned. "Tara Mea, I can't believe this is happening."

Embracing my good friend earnestly, "Holly, there is safety in numbers." I implore again.

"I'm an elder witch, anyone who means me harm shall not enter my house." her voice was firm; she'd already cast the protection spell.

"I'm going to get to the bottom of this," I said thoughtfully, she attempted a wary smile; while I mirrored her actions.

I place the FBI agent's card in my pocket and I leave. I drove to Merlotte's Bar & Grill. That's the place to go when you want to hear the latest Bon Temps gossip. Before I could get in the door all the way I was greeted cheerfully by several of my old friends and neighbors. But others glared pointedly at me, rudely whispering.

Now I'm certain I've come to the right place.

"You got some nerve showing your face 'round here." Maxine Fortenberry hissed at me like a rattlesnake.

"You got some nerve taking yo ass out the house with that hairstyle and outfit on, so guess we even." I snapped back in my classic sassy manner. And I heard a few hearty chuckles behind me. The more I thought about it the more I realized; small town-small minds, nothing has changed.

"Hey, Tara." Sam Merlotte, called out to me from behind the bar. Come to my office please, we need to talk."

Without taking my infuriated glare off fat-ass Maxine, who was now mumbling irately to herself; the surrounding noises drowned out her rant, but I am sure whatever she said racist and hate-filled. I find it ironic that she's so hateful because in all the years I've known her, she's never missed a Sunday service.

I turned my back on bitter old Maxine and called out to my old friend.

"Alright, but first, make me a gin and tonic."

 


	5. Rumors and Lies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a search for answers, Tara seeks out answers to the crime that has the entire town living in fear.

 

I walked toward the bar passing the rude, whispering and snickering patrons, not giving any fucks at all. I was used to it, either you loved me or hated me. I could handle it either way. My eyes remained focused on my old friend happily preparing my gin and tonic.

"No one could ever make a better G and T." I smiled, Sam was still just as cute, blonde and scruffy as ever. And, my god, does that man know how to wear a pair of Levi's.

"No one besides you," he smiled sliding the drink to me. "Let's go talk." I held up my glass and nodded to him in thanks.

Before I could take a sip, he lifted the counter for me, so I stepped behind the bar, following him through the kitchen doors, pass the walk-in freezer. His office was exceptionally tidy with the exclusion of his desk. It looks like he finally purchased a laptop and got rid of that big old monitor and desktop. I was happy that his business was still doing well despite the new strip mall opening on the main road.

I took a seat and a little sip of my afternoon imbibe.

He leaned against his desk, his expression was odd. He knew something and whatever it was is significant. He sighed deeply and ran a hand through his wild blonde hair.

"Damn Tara, I honestly don't know where to start…So much has happened..."

I downed my drink, set it on his desk. "Start from the beginning." I lowered my hands back slowly to my lap, a foreboding tingling taking residence at the base of my skull.

"Okay…" He nodded, "has Eric ever told you anything about me?"

"I didn't even know you knew Eric, so the answer is no."

I wasn't sure what to think about this. Eric said no more secrets, yet he failed to mention knowing a longtime friend of mine. I suppose me and my Viking are even now.

"How long have you known Eric?" I probed.

"I met him back in 01 when you left him, he came looking for you here." He shook his head ruefully. "I've been working for him ever since."

"What, working for him…are you a werewolf?" The only humans Eric employs are fangbangers, or werewolves and Sam Merlotte is no fangbanger.

"Not exactly…" he drawled, "I think it's best that I show you."

I swallowed hard and nodded. In a blink of an eye, Sam disappeared, his clothes dropped to the ground. I gasped, stunned, simply trying to figure out what just happened. Suddenly, I heard a faint little squeaking noise. I leaned in closer, and there he was; a little mouse popped out of Sam's cowboy boot, alert pitch-black eyes, twitching pink nose, sensitive whiskers, tiny paws like hands, pink scrawny tail, and white shiny fur.

"You're a shapeshifter!"

The moment I said that he changed back to Sam, a very naked Sam; he hurriedly put his jeans on.

"Why don't you say it a little louder, I don't think the people across the trailer park could hear you." He hissed while snatching his short-sleeved flannel shirt off the ground.

"I just can't believe it, there are not many of you left," I breathed in sheer disbelief. "Meeting a shifter is like the chances of winning the lottery."

He nodded, "True, not many of us left, we don't run in packs like wolves…I kind of wish we did." He shrugged.

I realized how little I actually know about Sam. He never talks about his family or where he comes from.

"So why are you telling me this now?"

"I knew you'd be back once you got word of the kidnappings and I'd been wanting to tell you for years…Like back when we dated, I always knew you'd understand..."

"Of course, I understand, I'm a witch… but honestly, my return is a coincidence." I let out a weary sigh and leaned back in my seat. "I have a lot going on, to say the least, but the coven is my priority." Eric can handle the vampire business, I thought to myself.

"First, let me tell you why you're getting all the whispers and stares."

"You mean more whispers and stares than usual, I'm used to that, no big deal."

"You never did give a damn what anyone thought of you," He smiled that sweet country boy smile and blushed, "I always loved that about you."

"You loved me?" I felt my cheeks burn.

"Seriously Tara, I think that's what the murder of Nicole is all about…" He said sullenly.

"Do you think someone is hunting witches."

When he nodded my grief began to surge with every expelled breath.

"Sarah Newlin is blaming this all on you."

"What!" All my good feelings washed away, the moment I heard the name of my biggest mistake.

"She' s telling people that you stole money from vampires, that's how you acquired your wealth, and you ran leaving your Coven to suffer the consequences.

"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch!"

"Shit Tara please lower your voice." He rasped. "Listen …I know she's lying. One, I know how you got the money, I was the one who helped Eric find Stan. Two, the cops cleared any vampire of the crime. They found human DNA on Nicole and the autopsy revealed the time of death was at the peak of the day, roughly between noon and 3 in the afternoon…she was also sexually assaulted by the male human." He muttered the last part somberly, and my heart sank into my gut, the thought made me nauseous. "The cops know that it's not a vampire, but they won't release that information. It's a tactic they use to entrap suspects.

"So, the townsfolks have no idea that the killer is human, leaving them with the idea this is all my fault and at any moment an army of vampires will come flooding into town to kill me, my coven and anyone who stands in their way…Why haven't you told anyone what you know?"

"I don't exactly know how to tell them without giving myself away." His voice trailed off. "My past Tara…being a shifter…Look, everyone loved Nicole. We're all praying that Arlene and Sookie are found unharmed and the scum who did this shit pays. Most of the town is on your side. Most of them never looked down or judged any of ya'll for practicing witchcraft. But now, Sarah she's poisoning people…people are scared now."

"Now they are looking at us like a dangerous cult and I'm the Jim Jones leading my people down the deadly Kool-Aid path...Goddamnit…"

Remorse etched in my heart and I blinked back the tears that gathered in my eyes.

"Sarah spoke to the cops, and then moved her entire coven out of Beauregard Parrish, no one knows where they are. I can't even find them, and I'm a good tracker. I think she's scared too, I haven't seen her since Nicole's funeral."

"Fuck Sarah, she's a vindictive cunt, and she'll do anything to hurt me. She could be helping my coven instead of trying to turn them against me. For all, I know she could be behind this."

"Tara, I've been shifting every night and watching over the Coven. Moon Goddess closes at 6 PM now, cops patrol the strip mall all day and the girls don't go out at night."

"Thank you, Sam." I swallowed throatily and exhaled.

"Your welcome Tara…the killer is defiantly a white male, someone who easily fits in around here. He knows his way around the woods and is possibly a hunter. Some of the tools used on Nicole were…" He took a deep breath, "I'll keep investigating, and give you all the information to do what you need to do…Deal…"

"Deal…"


	6. Heart and Soul

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The biggest strength of mankind lies in unwavering unity.

 

 

 

 

Tara hugged Sam, the feel of her body so close to his soothed him more than he had expected. But within seconds he pulled away, his mind swam with the heady excitement of the sexual tension that has always existed with Tara. Why after so long? He wondered... Perhaps her perfume was the same, maybe that was it.

"Sam," Thank you, she smiled and leaned back into him, wrapping her arms around his waist. His body is so familiar to her - the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke of the barbeque grill, even the sound of his heart beating gave her a warm sense of nostalgia.

"Tara," Sam said warningly, "Eric will know." and although he did not want too pull away from her again, he did so anyway.

"Know what?" Tara scoffed, "That I hugged you...so what."

"The Eric I know won't like the scent of me on his-"

"His what?" Tara snapped, cutting him off mid-sentence. "His fangbanger..." She said heatedly, "Eric does not own me, I am not his possession and I can hug whoever I want."

Sam's smile turned into a wide grin"Well okay then," and he opened his arms.

Tara did not hesitate to go into them. He felt her soft skin and the gentle squeeze on his own. He bathed in her warmth and the smell of freshly laundered clothes.

"I was going to say his woman, you're a lady Tara, always have been."

She smiled peering into his inviting blue eyes and he warmly peered back at her deep gaze, they held each other allowing the tension to build. "I'd better get going," she said deeply breathing, "I need to call the detective working the case, I want to insert myself into the investigation, I know I can help."

Sam nodded, and before he could speak an abrupt knock on the door interrupted him. Suddenly the door swung open.

"Sam,"Daphne shrilled in frustration her face reddens and her fist balled. "I'm at my wits end!"

"I've been in here all of 30 minutes, what the hell is going on out there?" Sam winced, bracing himself for the bad news.

"To start, Amy high as a kite, she's dropping shit, and fucking up orders," Daphne looked like she was going to burst into tears."Please do something, she's fucking up my tips!"

"Not again." Sam piped, "I'll take care of it...Tara, I'll check up on you later this week."

"Sure thing," Tara nodded and watched him follow Daphne out the door. She could hear Daphne going on about her intoxicated coworker as they left the area. After a few moments, Tara left the office and returned to the dining area. The restaurant was packed now, it was afternoon and the lunch rush was in full swing. She quickly left the office, passing through the line and out of the bar.

She was halfway to her car when she was suddenly approached by a man, "Hey- Hey...you're the fangbanger witch who's causin all the trouble 'round here.

Tara whipped around to see a gruff, heavyset man, donned in bib overalls, he looked like the farmer type, he stepped closer, invading her personal space.

"Excuse me," Tara said calmly, he was so close, she could smell the alcohol on his sweat-soaked skin, his dusky eyes are bloodshot red, so was his skin, his teeth are yellowed from chewing tobacco. She'd dealt with plenty of folks in her town like him before.

"You heard me." He sneered ruefully. I know you niggers can't help stealing, but how could you be so stupid and steal from a vampire!" He threw his hands in the air as if he was making some kind of a profound point.

Tara only heard one word. The word that elicits hurt, pain and fury. She drew back and punched him as hard as she could. A loud smacking sound could be heard across the parking lot as her fist collided with his face. His head, neck, snapped left, blood flew out of his mouth and he hit the ground with a definite thud. He was out cold. And although Tara's fists throbbed with pain, she smiled wickedly at the damage she had caused.

"I should have you arrest you for that." She heard an accented voice say, she quickly removed her gaze from the man on the gravel to the man approaching her.

"He provoked me," Tara let out an exasperated sigh. "But call the deputy if you want, I'm sure when this fuck-twat wakes up, he'll call too."

"I don't need to call anyone, besides your right, he did provoke you." The man agreed, and then he smiled, a tastefully, wicked and dirty smile, as he eyed Tara from head to toe, admiring her lithe, yet curvy frame.

"You don't look or sound like you're from around here," Tara noted appraising the tall, blue-eyed man with dark curly hair, and dressed in a cheap suit.

"That because I'm not," The man extended his hand, and Tara reached in and shook it, "I'm Special Agent Franklin Mott New Orleans's FBI," With his free hand he opened his jacket, flashing his badge and credentials, unlike the movies he kept his jacket open, allowing Tara to appraise his identification. She also took notice of the gun holster containing the standard issue 9-millimeter semi-automatic weapon.

Tara's face beamed with hope, "Nice to meet you Special Agent Mott, you are just the person I was looking for, I'm Tara Thornton."

Although a seasoned officer, Franklin was pleasantly taken aback by her gesture. Most people are never happy to see an FBI agent, nor do they seek them out, and lastly, he didn't think anyone from a small podunk town could be so breathtakingly beautiful. Nice to meet you, Mrs. Thornton," He blushed realizing he had not let go of her hand and was still firmly shaking it.

"Is there someplace we can talk?" He asked, finally setting her hand free.

"Yes, follow me to the Moon Goddess Emporium."

"See you there." Franklin nodded and briskly walked over to a black Chevy Camaro tagged with government-issued license plates.

The man on the ground began to moan as he came too; with haste, Tara got into her car and left.

Five minutes later Tara pulled into the shopping center and quickly entered the door. Inside the small boutique, Holly was taking care of a customer and Luellen could be seen behind the counter documenting the inventory ledger, she spotted Tara and they both gave each other a hearty wave hello.

"Hello ma'am," Tara nodded and smiled at the customer. "Holly, could I speak to you for a moment," Tara shifted her gaze to the back of the shop and Holly followed. When the two were far enough away from the customer Tara whispered.

"Will you keep Luellen and any of the other girls up front, I'll be speaking with Detective Mott in the breakroom?"

"Of course, ' Holly nodded, her eyes lit up in an excited manner," I take it you've gathered more information.

"You betcha I have, and me and Mr. Mott, are going to get the bottom of this."

"Thank Goddess!" Holly clapped, feeling truly optimistic, a feeling lost to her after the past three tumultuous weeks. She called out to Luellen, the woman placed the ledger down and they all returned to the front.

Luellen rang up the customer's items while Holly busied herself with organizing the shelves. A few moments later Franklin walked in and Tara invited him behind the counter to the employee break room. Franklin had been to Wiccan supply shop a week earlier as it was the last place Nicole was seen alive. The store sold items such as amulets, athames, herbs, stones, crystals, grimoires. He was also aware, that the occult shop had a back room in which the coven often practices witchcraft.

"Please have a seat."

Franklin sat down in the quaint breakroom across from the beautiful woman.

"Would you like anything to drink?"

"No thank you, I was actually stopping at Merlotte's for lunch, but this took priority, so on the way, I stopped at the gas station and got a sweet tea.

"I could have waited for you to have your lunch."

"It's no trouble at all, you were not on my list due to your recent arrival in town." He pulled a small notepad with a pin attached and flipped it open. "However, your name has come up quite often, and due to what I witness in the parking lot of Merlotte's you have very strong ties to this town."

"That's true," Tara cringed a little inside, she could only imagine what people have said about her. "I hope everything you heard wasn't horrible."

"I'm not here to judge, I am here to find out what happened to Nicole Wright and to bring her killer to justice. My partner, Special Agent Williams is conducting the investigation of Sooke Stackhouse and Arlene Fowler."

"Why are you conducting separate investigations?" Tara asked, "Nicole's murder and Sookie and Arlene's kidnapping are connected.

"How so?" Franklin asked writing something down on his notepad.

"They are all members of the Moon Goddess Coven," Tara stated firmly.

"Is that the only thing they have in common?" Franklin asked.

"That's all they need to have in common."

"Please elaborate."

"I think Nicole was killed because of what she is. Nicole is a witch, a very young and powerful one. The most desired by the Dark practitioner. Sookie is a powerful clairvoyant and Arlene had just discovered her gift of Psychometry. The way Nicole was killed was ritualistic. She was the fuel to the dark magic fire and Sookie and Arlene are most likely being held, used until he's done with them, and they will be sacrificed too."

"Who do you think is responsible?"

"I know it's not vampires and so do you." She waited for a reaction, but he gave none, "It's another witch, one who practices dark magic and has a vendetta against our coven. "

"Why would anyone have a score to settle with a coven?."

"I don't know, but whoever the sonofabitch is, he wants you to believe that vampires are responsible. And although vampires have a sordid history with Wiccan, we know how to deal with them. In our world, the constant battle is between the White Light Magic and The Dark Magic."

"Tara, do you know what a criminal profile is?" He asked but before she could answer he continued. "By what you're telling me I'm looking for a warlock."

"Contrary to popular belief, the term "warlock" is never used to describe a male witch. Witch is gender neutral."

"Thanks for the clarification." He said sarcastically, not lifting his eyes from the notepad.

"The world believes in vampires, but not witches." Tara sighed deeply, a feeling of defeat washed over her. "That's just the way the devil wants it."

"I never said I didn't believe you," He peered at her with intense scrutiny,"just to reiterate and clarify, the profile we are looking for is a male witch." There was no mocking in his tone and Tara appreciated that.

"Yes, a white male Wiccan, he's very familiar with the surrounding area, only a local would know his way around the area Nicole was found, the deep forest swamps and bayou's, most likely a hunter, and lives alone on a large stretch of land.

Franklin suddenly stopped writing, his gaze focuses intently on Tara. She knew he had the same profile of the killer.

"Do you know anyone who fits that description?"

"Yes, there are a few men, but you will have to tread carefully. You won't be able to stop him without some magic. He's most likely a very powerful witch and if he has any idea we are onto him, we'll never catch him."


End file.
